


白月灼灼

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: ⚠️私设捏造/人物崩坏/语焉不详皆有。





	白月灼灼

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️私设捏造/人物崩坏/语焉不详皆有。

他们在一床单的灯光白亮上做爱，欲与情在呻吟的尾调里颤动，汗水滚落成纤毫毕露的艳冶。李白俯身去舔舐杜甫的锁骨，留下昭然的咬痕，渗出的薄汗被他如蜜一般啜进口里，而当他们接吻的时候，那些蜜流返入杜甫喉间，烧进心底是一种令人难耐的发痒的甜。他伸手去推李白的肩头：“别玩了、青莲……”  
李白正叼他一对乳头玩得不亦乐乎，舌尖往乳缝里戳刺，细密舌苔扫过这片柔嫩的深粉，奶晕便直泛起波浪般蔓延的情动色泽。他循着喘息声望去，将杜甫眼尾泛泪的忍耐神情尽收眼底。阳物尚还深埋体内，肉穴很湿，很软，骚得不停流水，紧紧吸着阴茎不放，随舌齿肆意的挑逗，内壁便有一点欲盖弥彰的蠕动。哎呀，刚刚还说着不要了，李白的声音压得很低，七分象征性的挑逗，与三分沙哑，子美到底要我怎样呢？  
青莲、你……杜甫并非不习惯此种引诱，然而身体很忠诚地反馈着欢愉和渴求。李白浅尝辄止的抽插，勾出将神智一寸一寸地啃噬的欲念，他不自觉涨红了脸，双唇被自己舔得湿润，最后断断续续地说，我要你，青莲，我要你。

在每一个恰好的时间里，他们欢迎每一场恰好的交媾。白昼，夜晚，卧室，厨房，无论何时何地，恋人之间有无数种爱意充盈地过活的方式，月下吟诗共饮，又或是林间携手听松，而交欢并不例外。用唇舌攫取津液，在对方背后留下无足轻重的、颤抖的抓痕，呻吟也颤抖着破碎，相贴的炽热肌肤，以及高潮跌宕时十指相扣的双手，凡此皆纯粹的爱意流露。在杜甫念着李白的名字的时候，对方已挺腰深入，阴茎狠狠碾进肉洞深处，逼出他陡然拔高的呻吟：“哈、青莲……！”李白俯身扣住他双手，用一双湿润的眼睛看他，便如同深夜里波光泛滥的黑海，杜甫望见那里头荡漾的爱，如何藏得住呢？  
他们谁都情动至极，忘却了凡此种种，床铺、被褥、头顶灯光与窗外夜色，消失殆尽之后，眼中只余彼此，与灯光下明晰的情动。李白是主导者，他环住杜甫的腰，阳具撑开肉壁的皱褶，顶弄至敏感花心，杜甫便感觉自己像乘着一叶小舟，随李白在情念的潮水里起伏澹荡，又感觉自己是那一泓春水漪漪。他无法掩饰自己的呻吟，也无法掩饰双腿的战栗，随李白愈发猛烈的抽插，连生理性的泪水也簇簇流下。他摇着头呜咽：“青莲、哈啊……青莲！”  
李白恣意拨弄着这泓春水，二人交缠的身躯便浸入此片淫乐之潮。杜甫猛地抬高上身，脖颈划出一道明晃晃弧线的时候，李白便明白他要到了。他亦深陷灭顶欢愉无可自拔，揽紧杜甫的腰，下体的冲撞愈发狠厉，抽出时便被穴肉吸吮着留连。在彼此融化的眼神中，在凌乱不成调的、只知道呼唤对方姓字的喘息中，他们拥吻着双双达到高潮；而后也拥吻着，于事后缱绻的气氛里对视，爱意酝酿在温柔舔舐对方脖颈的呼吸间。  
李白抵着杜甫的额头：“子美这就乏了？”  
“本就起得太早，又忙了一天，有些渴睡，早知不陪你胡闹……”  
哎呀，是我的错，我的错，再不胡闹。李白低笑几声，错误承认得很是轻飘飘，看起来下次还敢。一番畅快淋漓的性爱过后，杜甫浑身乱绵绵地舒坦，亦确实有些困倦，阖上眼睛，而觉屋顶白炽灯亮如昼日。李白看他睫毛轻颤几许，便伸手虚拢在他眼上，刺眼的光线被遮去后，杜甫便无意识地呢喃几声，就此沉沉睡去了。  
李白抬眼望那灼灼的光，不自觉笑了会儿，最后起身把灯关去。这片宁静、沉着的黑暗像一床合被般温暖地覆盖住了他们。

他们维持这种平和而甜蜜的关系，如今已有几许年头。本都是骨子里浪漫的人，对上眼后，谈起恋爱却细水长流。白天里奔赴各自工作岗位，下班后回到家，牵手并肩读些书，看电影，蜜里调油，如果突然有兴致——八成是李白撩拨——便行些巫山云雨之事，在汗水淋漓的滚烫烈欲里，与对方深吻。事毕后搂着恋人，同枕月光会周公的时候，杜甫偶尔还会感叹一下，与李白其人谈恋爱竟是如此，实在很意料之外，又不过情理之中。  
这一场执子之手，起初是杜甫的一厢情愿、一意孤行。在他们上大学的时候，李白已成了校园里的风云人物，与风流人物，吸引满校的烂漫桃花。据说分分合合交了几个女友，最后宣称自己不出意外保持单身，意外就出在了杜甫身上。那个时候，T大有一段时间流言蜚语，传的都是李白脱单了、李白脱单对象是个男的、以及李白脱单对象是杜甫之类的，而正主之一拉着另一正主，一同光明正大摇摇摆摆过校园。  
现在，这段故事都变成了他调侃李白的笑料，李白也坦然，和他互掐着脸说哥魅力就是大，没办法。他们结束一天的工作，交叉着大腿叠大腿躺在沙发上闲谈，聊一些过去、现在和未来，把一腔赤诚的心都摊在对方面前。杜甫便问：“为什么你会答应我呢，青莲？”  
世人都说李白是可望不可即的明月，而他捧住了月亮，他搂住了流云。李白的脸还在他手里像面团一样变形，他倒挣脱了李白的魔爪，把对方连人带不安分的手一齐按在了沙发上。他们气喘吁吁对视着，一番玩闹过后，李白衬衫领口被扯开了一点，露出半截锁骨，上面那一点红痕，好像还是昨晚自己胡乱啃咬发泄时留下的；这种交织的喘息就似乎渐渐变了节奏。李白悠游地回答：“老实说，那个时候的我其实是回答不出你这个问题的，只是当初看你坚定的眼神，莫名就有某种冲动，驱使我答应了你。”  
杜甫说，青莲你这种兴致使然的性子，哪天稀里糊涂把自己卖了都不知道罢。  
“那么现在呢？”  
“现在的话，”李白接话接得很快，下一句却慢条斯理地，“便因为杜甫是杜甫。子美你身上，有一股特殊的、令人心安的力量，或许……”他没有说完，伸手拽住杜甫的领口，凑上去咬住他唇，是一触即发的干柴烈火。杜甫亦不甘示弱拥住他后脑勺，一边想青莲原也有害羞的时候，抑或是有些话到底无法向他说出呢。他不必说，杜甫明白的，自然都揣进心底，不明白的，他坦然接受不去追问。日久天长，这点莫名的默契，便如此掺进二人如呼吸般稀松平常的生活中。

他阖眼睡去之后，开始做梦。  
杜甫本以为自己不会再做梦了。辛劳奔波了一天，早困顿得不行，一整段沉黑的睡意之后，临醒来之前，却有梦的微光透进了夜幕里。陡然举目皆白耀日光，春花泛滥，春鸟鸣啾，空气中浮动的是生机的、斑斓的氛氤，他与李白站在那株开得最盛的桃花树下。  
“这不是传说中的告白圣地吗，”李白闲散的笑音遥遥传来，“子美你带我来这里作甚么？”  
三月的春阳过于亮了，刺眼光芒下，杜甫看不太清李白的脸，甚至听不清自己的声音。实在是太亮，他想，炽热，灼人，亮得他忍不住流泪——  
李白说：“好啊。”  
“你答应了。”  
“我为什么不答应呢？”  
杜甫半闭着眼睛，向前摸索着，便握住了李白的双手，握住那双滚烫的、柔软的双手，好像拥抱了明霁的太阳。李白也喟叹地，温柔地回握他，一边叫他：子美唷。  
李白的面目在日光下模糊不清，他们交叠的手在日光下模糊不清，一切都在日光下模糊不清，唯李白的双唇翕动着，飞花间断地掠过眼前。杜甫紧紧与他手心相触，一面竭力瞪大眼睛，想看清李白的表情。他想说什么？他叫着他的名字，轻轻地说，子美，子美唷，他想说什么？再大声一些，青莲，他陡陷入短暂的失聪，仍使尽浑身解数地向前倾去，再大声一些，你究竟想对我说什么？  
“子美，如果你……”  
杜甫从梦中醒觉的时候，是后半夜的后半，月亮落了下去，暗夜的天狗没有餍足，把这个卧室也毫不留情地吞噬。他蓦地睁开双眼，虹膜上残留的那种梦似的盛大的日光，霎时也融化进了这片黑暗。  
而身侧被窝中，只有一些体温躺在那里，他闭眼摸索了一会儿，即知李白不在这儿。他也醒来了。杜甫喊了一声：“青莲？”  
阳台上便传来了李白含糊的声音，透过黑暗，同样被吞吃得七七八八。  
“我在，子美。”

趋光是人类的本能，趋光的诗人，做爱的时候也惯常点着月亮。但偶尔他们不谋而合，关了灯相互摸索，用汗湿的手心抚慰对方同样浸透了薄汗的躯体。李白急急咬住杜甫的唇，牙齿磕碰在一起，杜甫痛呼出声的时候，口腔也被诗人灵巧的舌长驱直入。黑暗把视觉之外的一切感官都放大，上颚被舌苔扫过，舌根被纠缠着跳起不能停下的舞，酸软感让他想要呻吟，但呻吟也无宣泄出口。还有细碎的水声，李白不安分的手指摩挲皮肤的动响，密密麻麻爬过耳廓。不知是被挑逗的快感，还是什么，让杜甫已不禁眼角泛泪，浑身战栗。还好现在李白看不到自己过分狼狈的表情，终于结束了这个吻，杜甫喘息着，有点不甘心地，只来得及这么想。  
李白也呼吸不匀地，伸手抚过他唇端，和嘴角一点来不及吞下的津液，一面低声笑道：“子美现在的模样，一定让人欢喜。”  
润滑做得急促而细致，膏体抹到穴内每个褶皱，又被杜甫的体温捂得融化，淅淅沥沥地流了李白满手。黑暗里他对杜甫的身体仍然熟络非常，手指探进去，很快找到那一处隐秘凸起，几下按压和抚慰，杜甫便抑制不住自己的呻吟。“哈、青莲……唔……”  
“子美……舒服吗？”  
李白几缕偏长的发垂了下来，随他侵入的动作轻轻扫过杜甫耳侧，一点瘙痒感被放大，一直麻到心底。杜甫也分不清让他浑身酥软下去的是什么，是李白压低的言语，是灵巧手指在自己体内深处的为非作歹，还是身上李白不可视的存在感？他只得胡乱伸手，凭记忆攀住了李白的臂膀，一面干脆阖上了双眼，听对方低低说：“子美，我要进来了……”  
紧接着亮光的神迹陡然降临，杜甫被紧闭眼睑之外的明耀白灯唤醒，下意识睁开双眼，自己那种双颊绯红、鬓发轻颤着，眼角亦染上迷离飞霞的神情便尽数倒映在李白仿佛深潭静湖的眸里。可湖水本身想着什么？李白此刻想着什么呢？  
被情欲浸透的大脑，很难再看清什么，杜甫勉强在清明与意乱之间挣扎。但看到恋人也一副全然情动的神色，哑声唤他名字的时候，杜甫只觉他眸光动人，唇瓣则是诱人采撷的成熟果实的颜色。他便仰头吻了上去，唇齿含住了一枚白色的月亮。

而今月光消失殆尽，城市间黯淡灯光也穿不透窗户仿如天狗的嘴巴。杜甫裹了层外衣起身，搭在窗户边，探出去看李白伫立在阳台、远望天边的身影。  
李白微微侧头，冲他笑了笑：“没事，子美，你去睡吧，我一个人待会儿。”  
“又做噩梦了？”  
“嗯。”  
一点烟草的味道抚过他鼻尖，李白在抽一支细烟。他烟瘾不大，至少和酒瘾比起来是如此，在杜甫的严厉管控下，一根烟抽得过半年。但在这种情况下，杜甫也拿他没办法了；这是他唯一拿他没办法的时候。  
李白总有点事情瞒着他。  
“外面冷，你且披件外套。”  
“不碍事的。”李白说，声音夹杂一点笑意，很是如常。“你早点睡吧，我很快回去。”他顿了顿，又说。  
杜甫在等着他开口。  
一段不长不短的沉默之间，万古的黑暗托载着诗人的身躯，李白的面目连轮廓都模糊，就好像被梦一般的浩瀚的白日笼罩的样子。一点错落的黄亮火光，在他二指间闪烁，如同一枚星子。在星子燃尽之前，李白一定有话对他说，杜甫深知这一点，就好像挑灯看透了李白的心房，他耐心地等着，夜间清凉的风拂过他们的衣角。李白一向有事瞒着他，他不愿说，杜甫也不问，但杜甫知道有一天李白会告诉他，就像在向李白告白的时候，他就知道李白会答应他一样。  
“子美唷。”  
李白便叫他。  
他一向这么叫他，前两个字很短促，尾音拖得偏长。浮动在空气中的春日的气氛，浮动在夜色中的烟草的味道，都不曾使这句呼唤褪去抑扬顿挫的韵节。子美，李白说，子美唷。他伫立在一片浓雾似的黑暗中，脸色也似一片化不开的浓雾，只有太阳能照透。那根烟抽了很久，他的指间明明灭灭着，像捏碎了一只金色蝴蝶洒下的鳞鳞的翅膀。  
子美，你如果……  
我如何呢？我做得到的。杜甫想着，伸手揽住李白渗着冷汗的手，灼灼的阳春的日华，便在他明煦的掌心里流淌。我一定做得到的，他想，满心充沛着勇气地想，毕竟是为了你，如果是为了你，我做得到的。  
“你如果能不离开的话？……”  
那句话的尾音像蝴蝶振开残翼一般飞走了。


End file.
